Destiny High
by Welcometoheaven
Summary: Welcome to Destiny High! The official educating school for anyone, Keyblade Wielder, Wizard, or Knight. Here classes for everyone help students make friends and train to become the next generation of protectors of light. There are also classes to train their brains and soul including, math, spelling, science, history, music, and art.


**WELCOME TO DESTINY HIGH**

 **Aliebeth's POV**

I groaned hearing my alarm go off. It was merely 6 AM, not the proper time for a teenage girl to be up, but, it was the first day at my new school. Destiny High. I remembered attending the orientation only 3 years ago for my middle school, Destiny Middle School, or DMS. I live on Destiny Islands, so they don't have much to work with. Then again, I could live in Traverse Town, that would be much worse.

My name, is Aliebeth of Hearts, or just Aliebeth Hearts. My family has the 'Of Hearts' added to our name because my mom is a "Princess of Hearts" and my dad is a "Protector of Hearts". My brother is a Protector of Hearts in training, meaning he hasn't completed the test of mastery yet. He's an 11th grader at my new school. His name is Sora. He gets to welcome us 9th graders with his friends, Riku, Kairi, Namine, Roxas, and Olette. I know Riku and Kairi well, Namine and Roxas are our cousins so, go figure I know them. Then there's Olette.

I don't really know her, nonetheless understand her. She was a new student last year from Twilight Town. That was also the year I got to go on a fieldtrip with the 10th graders to Notre Dame de Paris. It was so much fun. I'm a sucker for the past. "Aliebeth get up!" I hear my brother call. "I'm coming Sora! Hold your horses!" I return. I grab my hairbrush, brushing through my hair once and meeting my brother at the top of the stairs.

He's wearing his usual, nothing two special. His brown hair spiking out to the left and right, then remaining semi calm at the top. His bangs are also in spikes, along with the sides of his hair. He never has a bad hair day. He has his black, gray, yellow and red gloves as well. Along with his chain necklace, which since he was little has become more a choker then a necklace, he has a black shirt, accompanied by his jacket like thing, the cuffs at the end red, the collar black with dark red polka dots, but the jacket is mainly black.

He has changed a lot since he first got his keyblade. He's not the only one who has changed. I, myself have changed a lot too. I guess everyone has... Then again, with technologies ever changing existence, how are we supposed to keep up? At least we try. It still scares me, I'll be all on my own next year while Sora goes off to the academy, to become a keyblade master. It also scares me to know that there will be a traitor there too.

Every year, there's one or two people that become protectors of darkness. What if my brother becomes one..? Or worse, what if I become one? It already happened to Sora's best friend, Riku. Of course, we got him back. I guess my point is, life sucks sometimes. Other than that, life is amazing here. We have amazing music, amazing fashion, and amazing community. It's definitely quite the sight for tourists.

The thing is, the islands look huge, but in reality, they're really small. "Is your phone charged?" Sora asked me as we walked down stairs. I nodded. "What about your computer?" I nodded again. "Did you make your lunch last night?" I almost nodded before hitting my brother playfully. He had made our lunches, and he knew it well. He was testing me. He laughed. "Just checking!" He put his hands up in defense.

"Hey! Cut it out you two!" I heard our mom say. We both looked at her. "Get down here and eat your breakfast." She said, gesturing to the table. Sora and I sat at our places, our dad already sitting, reading the newspaper. Our mom sat down next to him, kissing his cheek as we started eating.

It was only 10 minutes later before Sora jumped out of his chair exclaiming. "Done!" He was always first, unless it came to Sea Salt Icecream, then I was first. I finished seconds later, grabbing my plate and running to the sink, rinsing it off and putting in the sink. This was our life, it was 2 hours before school started. But, that didnt mean we weren't in a rush to leave. The earlier, the better


End file.
